A Birthday Gift
by Bluestar4982
Summary: A belated fic for Hibari's birthday. After a mission Hibari heads back to the Vongola mansion, where gifts are given for his birthday, and one taken. Warning: Does have yaoi. So don't read if you don't like it. 1827 One-shot


A/N: I wanted to write something for Hibari's birthday, but I couldn't get it done until today sadly. I blame harp ensemble. OTL Anyways, happy belated birthday Hibari-san! And please don't bite me to death for the lateness!

* * *

Hibari lowered his tonfas as the last man hit the ground unconscious and rather bloody. He stared at the pile of bodies with an air of indifference, before calling Kusakabe and instructing him to clean up everything and carry out the last part of his mission.

Hibari Kyoya was no doubt the strongest guardian that Tsuna had next to Mukuro, and even ten years later he still lived up to that rank with every mission he completed perfectly. This one had been no different, where he had been assigned to capture a group of spies in the Vongola for questioning, though he left the actual capture to Kusakabe, who still loyally followed him even into the Vongola.

Flipping open his phone, he glanced at the time to see it was now 12:36 am, as opposed to when he started at a bit past 11, marking the day as officially the 5th of May.

_Hn, so it's my birthday officially._

He closed the phone with a snap, before heading back to the Vongola mansion to rest, and give his report in the morning. He yawned lightly, and gave a small smile as Hibird flew over to him, pausing momentarily for the bird to settle on his hair, before beginning to walk again.

* * *

The black-haired man strode through the halls purposefully, heading towards the dining room to get something to eat before he had to report the mission to Tsuna. Oddly enough, the mansion seemed devoid of people, only the occasional maid or butler scurrying past. Even odder was the lack of explosions, despite the fact that he knew both Gokudera and Lambo were here, which usually resulted in a fight. Shrugging it off though, he continued on his way to the dining room – though the sheer size of it could make it a dining hall – and opened the doors as he reached them.

"Happy birthday, Hibari!" was the sudden call that he heard as soon as he stepped foot in. Narrowed eyes regarded the inhabitants of the room. Yamamoto was smiling as usual, as was Ryohei who was beside him. Lambo looked absolutely terrified at having to wish him a happy birthday, while Gokudera just had a scowl on, no doubt rather reluctant about the whole thing. Mukuro just smirked – the illusionist having gotten out of prison a while ago thanks to Tsuna – and beside him Chrome timidly shuffled her feet. On the table was an array of foods, mainly Japanese, and every guardian seemed to be holding a present of some sort, though thankfully Mukuro had none. For some reason Tsuna wasn't there, despite the fact that even Reborn was present.

He felt a bit of irritation at all the people here, but over the years, had learned to tolerate the crowding of the guardians, as he had to be with them quite often. Sighing in irritation, rather then turning around or brandishing his tonfas like he would have ten years ago, the now 27 year old instead continued in.

* * *

Tsuna ruffled his hair as he finished another stack of the tortuous paper work, which thankfully, was the last. Of the previous day. He still had two more to go through that must have at least 40-50 documents in them each, and most were undoubtedly bills for more national monuments and towns destroyed by his _oh-so helpful _guardians.

Just as he took another sheet to start signing again, the door opened, and inwardly he was extremely thankful for the interruption. Looking up, he saw a rather irritated Hibari Kyoya walking into his office, and he had the feeling that the others had gone through on the whole surprise party, even after he had warned them not to.

"Omnivore, next time the herbivores want to do something like that again, don't let them. If they must, at least do it individually so they aren't crowding," he growled out, pure annoyance shown in his eyes. Honestly, he had been trapped there for half an hour as they wished him a happy birthday and gave him their presents, and only 5 minutes of that time had been spent getting breakfast. In other words, all they did was crowd him for 25 minutes straight, as every time he tried to leave Reborn would stop him until the others finished.

"I warned them it wasn't a good idea," Tsuna muttered while shaking his head. "Besides, it couldn't have been that bad Hibari-san."

His words were met with a glare from the cloud guardian, and Tsuna could only nervously laugh in reply.

"Erm, okay, maybe they went a bit overboard. Anyways, how did your mission go?"

"Fine, Kusakabe took the spies in to be questioned after I bit them to death. Nothing unexpected happened," was Hibari's curt reply, and Tsuna nodded at it, having expected that already.

"That's good to hear then."

Hibari just gave a none committal grunt, before walking over to one of the leather couches in the office and lying down on it.

"Hibari-san?"

"I'm taking a nap, omnivore. Don't disturb me."

Tsuna blinked in confusion as to why Hibari didn't just go back to his room, but merely sighed, knowing that he would never really be able to understand his guardian. He sighed again though as he looked at the stacks of paperwork, and grudgingly, began working through them.

* * *

Tsuna almost cheered out loud as he finally finished the last document, but quickly stopped himself as Hibari was _still _asleep.

_Really, what does he consider a nap?_

Glancing at the clock, his eyes widened in surprise to see it was already 10:24 pm, the paperwork having taken a lot longer than usual. Or maybe it was because he was worrying over whether or not the scratching of the pen would wake up Hibari. Shaking his head, he stretched his arms above his head, feeling a few bones crack after having sat for so long. The only breaks he got were for meals, and even then, a maid brought them to him and took the tray back out, so he didn't even get a chance to avoid the blasted paper for a bit, thanks to Reborn. Even ten years later, the hitman still managed to make his life tortuous.

"Finally done with your work, omnivore?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise and lowered his arms as well as his head, only to jump slightly upon discovering Hibari standing right in front of the desk.

"A-ah, Hibari-san. Yeah, though it took me a bit longer than expected. Oh yeah! And before I forget…"

Hibari raised an eyebrow as the brunette turned and began routing through a drawer in the desk, before giving a triumphant sound while pulling something out.

"Here, Hibari-san. A bit late, but, happy birthday," he said with a smile, and handed Hibari was seemed to be a small booklet of papers. Hibari flipped through them, and was quite surprised.

"One on one spars against you?" he asked, and Tsuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I-I didn't know what to get you, so Reborn said to make those, since you enjoy fighting. I'm not quite sure if you would want to fight against me though…" he admitted, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Hibari stared for a bit, before smirking and pocketing the gift.

"Hn, you can't complain no matter when I use one of those though, omnivore."

Tsuna blinked in surprise, before smiling slightly.

"I kind of figured that. After all, they would be pretty useless if I did. Still, it's not much, so if there was something else you wanted, please just ask. I'd rather not have my gift just be fights," he added, and Hibari had to wonder how much the present was Tsuna's doing as opposed to Reborn's. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, a look of thought crossing his face, before he smirked suddenly.

Tsuna gulped, and began wondering if the offer was such a good idea.

"Omnivore, come over here," Hibari stated, and took a few steps back form the desk. Tsuna, slightly confused, walked over towards his cloud guardian as asked, though he couldn't help but feel a bit wary.

"Hibari-sa-?"

His words were cut off though as he felt a pair of lips press against his own suddenly, and his eyes widened in shock as he tried to process everything. Hibari was kissing him. What.

He pushed on the older male's chest to try and create some distance, but instead only succeeded in getting a pair of arm's wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Unintentionally, he found himself relaxing into the kiss against Hibari's apparently skilled lips, and the hands that had once been pushing were now gripping the purple dress shirt instead while eyes slid shut.

He felt something wet and warm swipe at his lips, prodding them as if asking for entrance and after a moment's hesitation, he opened his mouth to the invading tongue. It quickly took the opportunity to move in and began mapping out the brunette's mouth, running along teeth and sending shivers down Tsuna's spine as it brushed the roof of his mouth.

Finally air became a problem, and the two reluctantly broke apart, Tsuna panting while Hibari's breath was only deepened. The brunette could his face burning, no doubt rather flushed, and a quick glance at Hibari showed him to have a pleased smirk.

"H-Hibari-san, wh-why did you-" Tsuna panted, before Hibari interrupted.

"You asked if there was something else I wanted, omnivore. I merely took up the offer of getting it. Besides, you seemed to enjoy it quite as well."

The last sentence made Tsuna's blush increase tenfold, and he scowled slightly, though unbeknownst to him it looked more like a pout.

"It makes up for earlier today though," Hibari added thoughtfully, and before Tsuna could reply, the skylark once again captured Tsuna's soft lips.

* * *

A/N: Rather short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Review please so I can know what I did well and failed at, as I'm still pretty new to the whole romance thing, though I'm improving slightly. (I hope. OTL)


End file.
